


Die a Hero?....No Thanks.

by Cutiefangs



Category: Villainous
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Badass Flug, Betrayal, Conversion to the dark side, Death, Depends on responses, Emotional Abuse, Exploitation, Gen, Hero Flug, Heroes to Villains, I'm not gonna pretend they're not, Injury, Kinda, Manipulation, May be shipping later, Not from the gang though, Revenge scene, Sadistic Flug, Slow Burn, The gangs still evil, They had cookies, Unlikable heroes, Villain Flug, Villain recruiter 5.0.5, later though, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiefangs/pseuds/Cutiefangs
Summary: After coming to the aid of a blue bear in trouble, Flug finds himself getting close to the bear and his companions. He finally has a place where he feels he belongs. The only problem is they are villains and he is a hero.





	1. Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I've gotten into the Villainous fandom and absolutely loved it! I'm not that good of a writer, but I decided to try writing my first multi-chaptered fic. If anyone has feedback or constructive criticism to share, that would be great!
> 
> This was inspired by theinsanefruitloop-chan on Tumblr  
> http://theinsanefruitloop-chan.tumblr.com  
> and the loyalty au by ShadowOnTheFullMoon  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164385/chapters/27608016  
> Enjoy! :)

Pale yellow light illuminated the hunched over, shivering form of a young Latino scientist walking through the dark and deserted street. It was around 2 am in the morning. A long white lab coat was wrapped tightly around his little body. Stocky lab goggles and a blue mask with a split plane insignia covered his eyes and mouth. Simple blue jeans and red sneakers adorned his legs. Not an ensemble one would recommend wearing for traveling outside this time of year.

Cold air cut itself through Flug's body as he cursed himself for the inadequacy of his layered clothes. The lab coat and facial mask felt paper thin against the late Autumn weather. The body heat he had stolen from his overly hot lab had long since dissipated. The feeling, not unlike that of a cold needle, stung his back. The sweat he had secreted earlier had frozen. He looked wistfully toward the sky, wishing he would have able to stay warm for the short walk home.

He should have stopped himself from working overtime. The resolution he had made just yesterday, of refusing to work so long, shattered like glass. For a scientist, he should be smarter about his self care….. He really should. God, he couldn't even remember the last time he went home on time, let alone, get a healthy amount of sleep. The prototype he had thrown himself into earlier wasn’t even that important. He grit his teeth frustrated, kicking the lone pebble obstructing his path. It would have been there the next morning untouched, or so he thought, and he would have gone home when the sun was still up and sharing its warmth. 

Air puffed out of his mouth as a sigh, curling into a white opaque mist. At least now he could get started on testing and modifying it right away tomorrow. The faster he churned inventions out, the less hassle he'd get from Midnight and Dr. Watt.

Midnight was a tall woman of color with beautiful curly black hair. Her super-suit was pitch black and skin tight, like a shadow born from a full moon. A small black mask covered her eyes. Her powers, corresponding with her theme, included shadow manipulation. With a wave of her hand, she could gather and coalesce them into any form she deemed fit. 

Dr. Watt- not a real doctor, much to Flug's displeasure, was a short Caucasian male with buzzed platinum blonde hair. His super suit was encompassed with a pale yellowish white color. In the center of his chest was a capital “D” with a lightning bolt through the middle. His powers, as one could guess, included the ability to control and generate electricity.

For heroes, they weren't very chivalrous with Flug. Sometimes he wondered what he did to deserve being stuck with them. Maybe if he had performed differently during his interview at hero headquarters, he would be with decent human beings (maybe not human beings) but decent people.

An angry huff escaped his grimacing mouth. _Its so stupid!_ He kicked the streetlamp adjacent to him, causing pain to explode out of his toes.He growled angrily and cursed as he shook his foot to expel the pain, they even managed to cause him frustration when not there.

Midnight and Dr. Watt, act like, just because they have superpowers, they are superior in every way. Meanwhile, Flug, hero name: Pilot, is “beneath them” and “pathetic”. 

He wasn't jealous though. He smiled disdainfully and chuckled softly, _as if I would be jealous of them._ He’s far from it, they can keep their shadow manipulation and electrocution to themselves. He is perfectly fine relying on his own accomplishments.

Spending hours upon hours tinkering away at his small devices, soldering circuits, melting metals together, using heavy machinery, and field testing was and is worth every second. He has his own competence to thank for his success, not special birth rights or freak accidents. His body may be littered with chemical burns and scar tissue, but it's worth it to be a self sufficient hero.

They, however do nothing to better themselves. Messing around all day until a call comes in, doing nothing to improve their fighting skills and power manipulation, they stay stagnant as a mediocre hero. A growl rumbled out of his chest. They believe themselves to be perfect just the way they are and condemn him for being powerless and working to be better. Flug is this small insolent blemish that gets in their way, useless because of his reliance on machines. They belittle him for his inventions malfunctioning, even when he has stated that they were still under development and not ready for field work. They ignored his warnings and took the inventions anyway. As Flug anticipated and warned about, it ended with disaster and a reprimand to Flug from the higher-ups. Clenching his fists and throwing them out, he imagined slamming them his squad mates’ faces.

Their arrogance and narcissism infuriated him. What enraged him the most though, was their audacity. The audacity to constantly blame him for their plentiful mission failures.

“Ah yes” he scoffed, the many failures he has “committed”

 

He remembered the start of all his, so called “failures”. They were fighting at a local supermarket event against Harvester, a villain who gleefully slaughters innocents to lengthen his lifespan. His signature weapon: a heavily coated metal scythe shaped like a sharpened spine. Rumors state it steals the souls of his victims inside and slowly drains them of their energy. They would disappear as the last wisp of lively energy was sucked out of them. Suffering agony unimaginable, they are trapped until depleted. Survivors of his attacks say the moment the blade strikes the killing blow, the screams of the damned pierce the air in sorrow for the newly ensnared soul.

Their team was called in to cease his rampant massacre. Dr Watt was missing due to a severe injury obtained from an electrical fire, originating from a fried circuit board. It's not hard to guess from where. A crowd of locals had come to participate in the local events, a decision Flug knew they regretted. Harvester took it as an opportunity for an all you can slaughter buffet. 

Flug situated himself on the second floor balcony, overlooking the central plaza where Midnight and Harvester were fighting, to act as the support. His fingers danced between the buttons and switches of his new invention, manipulating them to the device’s maximum efficiency. The device's design allowed it to artificially enhance the dark intensity of shadows. A difficult and unusual project of his, but rewarding and beneficial all the same. Midnight’s power level depended on how darkly condensed a shadow was. During the daytime or in very well lit areas, Midnight was considerably crippled, so it was built to overcome that glaring weakness.

Harvester was slashing his heavy metallic scythe at Midnight's chest with a sadistic grin. Loud clashes resounded through the air as a shadow sword parried every swing to the side, seconds before reaching her. Each slash caused terrified screams to pour out from the crowd of bloodied survivors cowering inside an inky black box. Slash and parry, slash and parry. Ear piercing shrieks of metal rang out and more wails erupted as the hero and villain exchanged blows and deflections one after another. Midnight’s body heavily oozed blood from the cuts caused by her failed deflections. The crimson liquid was near invisible against the dark hue of her suit, giving her a red aura.

The fight seemed ridiculous to Flug as he eyed the sparks flying out from the fight below. A hero who specialized in stealth and quick incapacitation, such as Midnight, should not be acting as a tank. _She's a fool, putting her amatuer sword skills against a veteran of bladed weapons._ She could have easily constricted him by entangling him in a shadow net or cage, especially with the power up from Flug's device, but she was drawing this out for attention. 

Midnight was very proud, like most heroes, and wanted others to see how she would best the enemy after a hard won fight. With Dr Watt gone, her chance at praise and attention was doubled and close within her grasp. Flug just wanted her to hurry up and not accidentally kill herself, especially since this was back when he actually liked her. Now, though, he wouldn't care if she killed herself from her overconfidence. Actually, the thought brought a small smile to his lips.

Flug squinted his eyes in concentration, analyzing the fight before him. Midnight had a fierce, determined look in her eyes as though she knew victory was in hand. The crinkling of her brow, sweat rolling down her forehead, and near unnoticeable shaking of her hands convinced him otherwise. Midnight was approaching the limit of her endurance and would hit her breaking point in mere moments. Harvester, on the other hand, looked like a cat who had trapped its prey.

Flug, kicking off the guardrail, decided to join the fray before a hero casualty was added to tomorrow's obituary. He accelerated toward the ground and flared his cape out, feet from the ground. The cape puffed up from the air resistance and cushioned his sharp fall into a gentle, if not graceful, landing.

Harvester was raking his scythe down at Midnight's neck, meeting her sword and clipping it half. The top slicing through the air and slamming into the ground inches from the top of her head, evaporating into a thick shadowy mist. A metal tipped boot slammed Midnight’s head harshly onto the cold linoleum tile. Harvester, with Midnight forced under his feet, grinned malevolently at her. His scythe raced through the air with a hissing sound, heading toward the heart of the trapped heroine.

Badump badump, a heartbeat. The sound pulsing loudly in Flug's ears, drowning everything else out. He raised his blaster, pulled the trigger, and watched as a fiery red orb slammed into the curved weapon. Metallic screeches, a lamentation of death, assaulted the air. The sharp smell of ozone and decay wafting through the air as the scythe melted into a pile of silver goo. Sounds of triumph and hope reigniting exploded out of the sludge, then disappeared as fast as it came. Off balance, Harvester staggered backwards with wide, shock filled eyes. A cold, calculating glare replacing the shock as he spun towards Flug and locked eyes with the scientist.

Badump badump, another heart beat, the amount of time it took to aim the blaster towards the villain’s hateful gaze. Standing without his scythe faced against an armed hero, understanding and defeat dawned slowly onto Harvester’s face. It then hardened into determination, as if to say _“catch me bitch”._

Jerked out from the confines of Harvester's leather jacket, a nickel sized bluish purple orb with an unnoticeable black top hat carving etched onto its surface was slammed into the ground. A thick fog spread from the shattered remains. Tendrils shot up and wrapped around Harvester's body, forming a cocoon. A cocky smile and emphasized wink was directed towards Flug as the villain vanished through the ground. 

Flug stood frozen on the spot, his mind struggling to comprehend what had transpired in that minute interval…. Damn, he should have known the villain would have an escape plan. He made a note to himself to later research the escape orb. Putting his blaster back into its holster, he walked over to Midnight to help her up.

Prone on the ground and struggling to catch her breath, Midnight glanced loathingly at Flug as he approached with his hand outstretched. He was roughly slammed into the floor next to her as she forced her protesting body into a standing position. Glaring down at him, he got the sense of a human staring down at a cockroach, disgusted.

 _“This is your fault.”_ She hissed out lowly with contempt. 

“If your device had actually worked properly, none of this would have happened! You utter idiot! You can't even create devices that work correctly! You told us that we would have nothing to worry about, but were you truthful? No! You don't deserve to be called a hero! I would have had plenty of time to capture him if you weren't incompetent!” 

She grabbed him by his shirt collar one handedly and pulled them cold hateful eye to tearful eye.

 _“Don't bother coming back until you become capable.”_ She breathed, tossing him away like trash. She wiped her hand off and walked back to base with a poorly concealed limp.

Stares of confusion and disdain were focused on Flug as the citizens withdrew from the space of the, no longer existent, shadow box. 'How can he be a hero if he fails like that? Can we even trust him after this? He doesn't deserve to be a hero. I knew I never liked him’ Their faces conveyed. Flug shakily brushed himself off and walked off, hunched into himself to hide his shame and embarrassment.

 

The fault of that mission wasn't his. How could it have been? The device had worked perfectly! The effects were actually better than when it was field tested! It wasn't his fault, it was Midnight's, For being proud, stupid, and arrogant! She so desperately wanted to show how “amazing” she was that she didn't stop and consider that she wasn't. She didn't understand her limits and couldn't take the blame, so she shirked it on him! 

Debates on whether or not he should be trusted as a hero, from hero headquarters and civilians alike, still occurred to this day! Citizens looked at him with shame! Other heroes stared at him in wonder, thinking why doesn't he just quit, why does he still go on!?

….Why was he thinking about this again? The shadow hero’s heated gaze and cold stares of the crowd lingered on his back. It's never gone away really. He feels them everywhere he goes. He knows his anxiety and self consciousness stems from that one event. Sometimes being a hero just wasn't what it was cracked up to be. 

Chilled air rushed into his lungs as he took a deep breath. He released it slowly and felt a sense of calm overcome him from the nostalgic scent of night.

The freezing draft of the cold weather barreled into him, making him shiver. Focusing on his surroundings, instead of his past, he noticed that he was in unfamiliar territory. The decaying buildings and trash filled streets made him realize that he walked right by his apartment into the bad part of town. He deflated physically as he sighed, _this walk home wasn't really turning out well for me or my sanity._ Pivoting around toward the direction of his home, he raised one foot and almost took a step when a pained yelp caught his attention.

Loud crashes and yips came from the alley a few feet ahead of him to the left. Light from the street lamps barely reached the entrance of the alleyway. From years of experience being a hero, he knew whatever was happening there was intended to be in secret. The near complete darkness giving a cover for any unsavory actions being committed. Prepared as always, his goggles were complete with a night vision setting. He grinned happily, _one can never be too prepared._

He flicked the night vision setting on, pulled his stun blaster from the inner pockets of his lab coat, and crept toward the distressed cries. Being a hero may be awful sometimes, but it’s his duty.

Peeking his head around the corner of the alleyway, he sighted a group of black-clothed thugs, surrounding a shivering, crumpled….blue mass of fur? Each thug was carrying a blunt weapon of some sort splattered with blood. Blood, belonging to the creature on the ground, he bet. The thug closest to the blue creature raised his club and slammed it down on its back. A disturbing crunching noise filtering into Flug’s ears, before a glass shattering yelp escaped the creature’s lips, dissolving into uncontrollable whimpers immediately after.

Pity and anger flooded Flug's mind. He crept behind the back of the crowd. Each thug was spaced out enough to be taken down discreetly; Something Flug was very grateful for. There was no way he would be able to neutralize them otherwise. He slapped his hand over the mouth of the closest one and shot him point blank in the lower back. The thug went limp in Flug's arms and was dropped roughly onto the ground. The sound would have been audible if not for the overwhelming sounds from the creature. He repeated the process, each time being more rough with his handling, until only the head thug remained. By the time the head thug was able to raise to raise his club for a second attack, his gang had been systematically eliminated.

Flug swiped the man’s feet out from under him and watched with satisfaction as his club flew into the air before dropping straight onto his nose with a snap. Flug slammed his foot onto the criminal’s chest, prompting a shout of alarm to emit from the trapped thug. He raised his blaster and shot the man unconscious.His violent actions weren’t very heroic, but he loved to see karmic retribution in action. It filled him with a sense of ecstatic satisfaction every time he dealt it out.

The furry mass looked up fearfully and curiously, no longer being able to sense attackers’ presence. Its fur was drenched in ruby red liquid and had long gashes spread throughout his body. It looked up to investigate what had occurred, but froze with a soft whimper when it spotted Flug with his foot on the thug's chest, thinking a bigger badder enemy had arrived. It ducked its head back into its arm and tensed its body, ready for another brutal beating.

Unsure of how to act, Flug stepped slowly toward the creature, putting extra pressure on the foot on top of the thug. He knew it could end up with him being mailed or killed, but he saw an intelligent glint in its eye and knew he had to do something. He squatted down a foot away from it and whispered soothingly.

“Hey buddy, I'm not gonna hurt you.” 

He put his blaster on the ground and shoved it away, it skidding far out of his reach. He opened his arms wide to emulate a person offering a hug.

“See. I'm unarmed. Everything is fine.” 

It sniffed, raised its head, and wiped the tears out of its eyes. A slow careful glance scoured Flug's body head to toe. It moved its body carefully into a sitting position, wincing slightly at each movement.

“Baw?” It questioned softly.

Flugs wasn't sure how he could understand it, but he was dead certain it asked if he was serious. A slow nod was all it took for the big blue bear, its species now recognizable as a bear, to slam into Flug's body, waiting for the offered hug and comfort. The action sending him and the creature falling backwards with an “oof” and a pained yelp. The bear began to cry and shake again in his arms. Flug pet it comfortingly, being careful of its bruises and cuts.

An hour passed by, the time now around 3:30 in the morning, before the bear was able to calm and settle down. It crawled steadily out of Flug's lap, still whimpering weakly. Flug smiled at it, happy that it seemed to be in a better mental place now.

Flug wasn’t sure where he could take it or how to care for its injuries. One look at the bear told him it would pass out soon from blood loss and exhaustion. If it didn't receive medical attention soon, it would die….

Making up his mind, he decided to take the bear home. He had enough medical knowledge from his many self inflicted injuries to assist the bear. The hospital would absolutely not admit an animal, no matter how intelligent it was and a vet clinic would not be open at this hour. Plus, the bear was too mentally unstable right now to tell him where it lived, granted it even lived anywhere.

Yes, home was the best option. He scooted closer to it and stood up, offering his hand to the weakened creature. He carefully pulled the creature to its feet when they clasped hands. It wobbled and started to fall forward, but Flug quickly grabbed its furry body before it slammed into the ground. _Looks like it will need assistance in getting home as well._ He pulled its arm across his shoulder and told it to put its weight on to him. It would be a difficult walk, but he would be able to make it. _Hopefully, the bear would be conscious enough to get inside._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For right now, I have no plans to include ships in the story, however if many people would like one, I will. That being said, leave a comment of the ship you want, if you would like it included.
> 
> Comments, feedback, constructive criticism, anything really, is totally welcome! Please, if you have anything to say, even if it is just spammed letters on the keyboard, I want to read it! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed! More soon to come!


	2. A Flower in Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about such a long wait. I planned to have this out sooner, but my depression got in the way, oops. This chapter has not turned out the way I would have liked, but I don't know how to improve it and I decided you guys waited long enough. When my beta gets a chance to read it over and give feedback, ill update, but for now, here it is. Enjoy!

**BZZT BZZT BZZT**

The shrill sound of his 8 a.m. alarm pierced Flug's ears, waking him from a dreamless sleep as he falls out of his bed in surprise. Head first, he hit the ground. His blankets floated down on top of him like a piece of paper caught in an upward draft, covering him as if he were a dead body. He rubbed his head from where it slammed into the ground, groaning slightly as his hands passed over a small bump. Strange, he felt something covering his face. He ran his hands over it to feel it's dimensions. Rectangular straps connected to circular plexiglass, all pieced together to cover his eyes. A second or two passed before It clicked in his sleep addled brain. Oh he's wearing his goggles. Brushing his fingers over his mouth, he confirmed the presence of his mask as well.

It was very strange. He knew he was normally sleep deprived, but he usually remembered to take his accessories off. Whatever, he was probably just too tired to function last night.

He tossed the constricting blanket away from him, hitting the far wall with a small thump. Yawning, he pulled himself up into a standing position and shuffled into the bathroom, a disgusting feeling overwhelming his senses. His body was horrible grimy today, a thick tight dried substance covering parts of his body. First things first, he needed a shower. 

He peeled off his goggles, sighing as his skin stuck to them before pulling off with a pop. The tender area felt numb and overheated and the cold air brushing up against it felt heavenly.

Even without looking in the mirror, he knew red circular indents were left behind from the eyewear. He pulled off his weirdly stiff clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water cascaded down his skin, bringing him wakeful awareness and relaxation. The hot slick water flowing over him always calmed him down immensely. It was the best and, quite frankly, only stress reliever he had. The gritty feeling on his skin had decreased somewhat with the flowing water, but some of it stubbornly refused to wash away. He looked down to grab his body wash on the side of the tub and froze.

The water was pink. A pale pigment that hinted at something being wrong. A liquid combining with the shower water. A liquid that should not meet the outside of his body. The dried substance on his body wasn't dirt or dried oil as he thought, it was blood.

….  
….  
….

_Oh god, where did the blood come from?!_ He couldn't feel any pain or see any injury on his being. Frantically groping his body confirmed that there was no hidden injury either.

...Did his team fail to rescue someone the day before?! Panic slammed into him, his heart slamming in his chest as if trying to break free. The sound of rushing blood muting his sense of hearing. Hyperventilating, his feet slipped out from under him and he watched as the ground rushed toward him in slow motion. The feeling of hitting the floor coming to him only after the event. A loud bang resounded from the impact, one he couldn't hear. A wheeze was pulled from him as he laid on the wet floor. His muscles locked up and he was paralyzed, except for the violent shivers racking his body. 

_Oh God! Oh fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuck!_ A wheeze scraped out from his throat, _what is my team gonna think?!_ Another wheeze, _what if I lose his job!?_ Unable to breathe at all, _whatishisdadgonnathink?!_

He felt the energy in his body dissipating. Nausea welling up in his abdomen, threatening to consume him. The room dimming and spinning. The soft pitter patter of the water hitting him only a low humming in the background. His ears felt as if filled with cotton. Unconsciousness curled around him and he was dragged into a cold, dark embrace. 

__________________

 

_Blood, a red harsh liquid, covering his hands, arms, legs, floor. It steadily leaking from the shallow breathing bear on his unsanitized work table. The creature's eyes closed, but scrunched up. It being passed out since long before and rapidly approaching fatal blood loss. He had identified the cause, but was unable to figure out a solution._

_He knew the bear had severe internal bleeding, but his organs were unlike any he had ever seen. No x-ray was available and due to the mysterious anatomy, no origin could be precisely pinpointed. The past hour had been filled with him scrutinizing organ after organ for any clue._

_It was just, **FUCK!** It was frustrating, worrying, horrifying, every emotion with strong negative connotations. He had passed the point of desperation. If he wasn't an atheist, he would have dropped down on his knees, promising anything and everything to save the poor blue creature. _

_The bear’s chest went still and its heart stopped. Flug's own heart leaping  
into his throat and a scream ripping out of his mouth. Oh god! OH GOD! **OH GOD!**_

_He had no idea what to do to keep it living. He was panicking hard, his breathing speeding up to a rate that seemed like it matched the bear’s, non-existent. A million thoughts and impossible solutions buzzing around in his head, each being discarded like rotten trash, except for one._

_In and out, in and out, he calmed his breathing down to a slower, but still above normal pace. It could work. It was tricky and could possibly complicate matters more, but it was the only option._

_He squatted down and pulled a drawer out from its place in the work table. Carefully, a biohazard bag being pulled out and snapped open. A small brown seed removed from the brightly colored bag and inserted it into the still heart of the bear. Stitching the blue body up, he waited._

_An hour passed of excruciating waiting. His Nerves shot and frayed, one touch away from breaking. His head heavy and his body slouched from exhaustion. The last sliver of wakefulness slipping from his grasp. His body succumbed to the pull of rest and slumped down into his chair. The minute hand struck twelve and the bear's body convulsed uncontrollably. Loud thumps and crashes exploded from the table as metal was dented and crushed beneath the bear's strength. Its eyes shooting open in agony, red and bloodshot. Foam dribbled out of its mouth and down it's chin, leaving a slick trail through its fur. Air being sucked forcefully into its chest and expelled harshly._

_Flug's head and body snapped up and tensed, then sprang to the side of the thrashing body. He assessed the bear and witnessed its wounds beginning to heal. Long tendrils of pink muscle emerged from the damaged flesh and knit itself together, pulling the wound closed. Blue fuzz poked out of the sealed flesh, forming long blue fur._

_A smile burst onto Flug's face. Unhinged laughter penetrated the air as his nervous energy transformed into manic glee. He had thought the chance of success was 1000 to 1. The fact that it had worked was a miracle!_

_He eagerly grabbed a clipboard and pencil and wrote furious notes. Observations on pain level, rate of regeneration, and effectiveness were all noted and recorded. He inched closer to better see the healing process, now only half a foot away from the animal. Mesmerized by the scientific phenomenon occurring in front of his eyes, a large paw flew toward his head unnoticed. It slammed into him with supernatural strength, propelling Flug into the back wall. Shock and pain radiated through his body and everything went black._

_______________

 

Awareness pulled Flug out of the black pool of unconsciousness. A warm soft sensation bopping his cheek with a rhythm. He could hear soft coos next to his ear and imagined them as a metronome sounding in time with the sensation, bop coo, bop coo. The combined stimulus felt heavy as if they materialized as weights, relaxing him and dragging him back down into the pool.

A wet and cold splash of water hit him, however dissipating the heaviness and his eyes flew open. Instead of seeing the wet grey floor tiles of his shower, the blue bear from his dream was staring down at him. A cup downturned in its grasp. Flug snuggled up into the bear’s warmth, pulling his clean lab coat closed, sighing happily at the nice warm feeling.

Realization, however rammed into Flug. He jolted of its grasp and collapsed to the floor on his hands and knees. The bear giving out a distressed noise and reached for Flug, but stopped as Flug held his hand up in a ‘stop’ gesture.

It wasn't a dream. His eyes darted over every inch of the bears body. It was completely recovered, everything looking, what he imagined as, normal, except for its fur and head. The fur was silky and shiny as if in peak health, something he knew couldn’t be normal if the bear got caught up with street hooligans. Its head was now spotting a bright yellow flower. Although, he couldn’t be absolutely sure it wasn’t something that was destroyed by the thug’s.

“Have you always had that flower on your head?” He asked carefully.

It reached up with a loving smile upon its face, caressing the delicate flower. That was enough to tell him that no I hadn't, but It absolutely loved the flower.

Flug stood up and massaged the sides of his head to trying to gather his thought. Passing out two times within a 4 hour period wasn’t good for remembering things correctly. First off, he knew that he didn’t remember yesterday because of his sustained head injury. Next, the second black out must have jumpstarted his memory.

...Yeah that was all he could explain, which didn’t answer many of his other questions. _What happened to the blood on the bear? Why did the bear have a flower on its head? Why don’t I have any injuries? Was there any further results from the seed other than healing?_

“What do you remember?” Flug asked, knowing only the bear could answer what he wanted.

The bear’s eyes lit up like bright lights upon a Christmas tree and it rushed to the desk in the corner of the room, picking up a small stack of papers on the shiny surface. It brought them over and handed them to Flug, a proud look gleaming in its eye. Flug took a look and was pleasantly surprised to see the papers filled with drawings. The only colors upon the pages, red, blue, and black. _It must have found my pens._ A pang of fondness hitting him in the chest, almost as if the bear were his own child.

The first paper had Flug covered in cuts and bruises in the arms of the bear being carried to his bed. Flug was placed onto the bed and all of his bruises were licked by the bear, a sad look on its face. The injuries disappeared, in the next panel, and the bear had a delighted smile as it tucked Flug into bed.

The second page had three pictures of the bear, one with it soaked in blood with some minor injuries, the next had less blood and no injuries, and the last with the flower on its head, shiny fur, and no blood. 

The last page had the bear making pancakes. A loud bang interrupting the scene and it investigating the origin of the sound, the bathroom. It found Flug collapsed on the floor naked and he was picked up and carried out into the room they were currently in.

Not much to work with, but it gave him enough clues to figure out the pieces to this puzzle.

“Ok, if im understanding right”, Flug stated with his hands together in front of his mouth. “You regained consciousness and then found me unconscious. You carried me to bed, licked my wounds and healed them with that action. Next, if i'm assuming correctly, you reabsorbed your own blood into your body, which, in turn, healed you and even improved your health and caused a flower to grow on your head. Lastly, this morning you found me unconscious...again” He bit the last word out with a small flinch. “and brought me out here. Is that all correct?

The bear nodded and Flug beamed, laughing happily.

“That's incredible. Do you know what this means?! Most likely your body fluids have healing capabilities! Haha, oh my god! You’re basically unkillable! I never expected my experiment to work this well!”

A confused “aroo” caught his attention and Flug turned to the bear and watched it point to its flower in confusion.

“Ah! Sorry. I forgot you don’t know about the experiment. I was gene splicing fruit seeds in order to create a fruit that would accelerate the healing rate and improve the health of the consumer. Since you were…ahem...close to kicking the bucket, I thought it might be able to help and. it did! Haha! Congratulations, you are basically invincible!”

This was phenomenal result, all the work he had poured into his experiment had paid off! Every failure, every injury, every month all were worthwhile! This would finally bring back the respect he deserved from the hero community!

_The hero community?_ He thought carefully. Why was that phrase gnawing on him.

Oh that was not good. He jerked his eyes towards the clock on the wall and whimpered with realization. _I'm gonna be late!_

Flug ran to the bathroom, stumbling most of the way. He brushed his teeth and hair as fast as possible, hitting himself in the face with his hairbrush more than once. Satisfied with his slapdash hygiene check, he grabbed his clipped board, intent on studying his notes on the seed and bear’s reactions, and sprinted to the door. 

“I have to go bear, if you would please stay here until i get back? I would like to make sure there are no side effects from the seed and collect more information on its effects” He stated opening the door.

A soft whine stopped him from stepping out and he turned to see a dejected frown on the bears face. He was gonna be late either way,I so he could spare a minute or two for the bear, especially since it was so caring of him. He walked over to it and patted its head.

“Don’t worry, i’ll do my best to come back as soon as possible” He reassured the bear. A thought popped into his head and he gave the bear a small hug and a smile, saying, “Your art was very nice as well.”

“All right, I have to go now. I’ll see you later?” With a wave, he ran out of the door, closing the door behind him with a click.

The bear waved back, a gleeful, dopey, and fond beam upon its face.

_________________

“Breaking news! This morning, an unidentified group of people were found brutally slaughtered in a back alley. The witness of this travesty has been brought to a nearby hospital to be treated for mental trauma. All we can comment on the scene is that no identification was possible. Speculators say, the group was mauled to death by an escaped zoo animal. More on this story after this commercial break.” A brightly lit tv in the window of a store blared out. A sharp taloned hand shot into it's surface, exploding shards of metal and glass everywhere.

“Good, I hope this serves as a warning. Those who steal from me, **şͧ̏̈́̓̉͘u̿́̒̋̍̊̍f̴̡͂f̷̛̔ͤe̊̈͌͛̃͛͑҉rͧ̽̐̆̎.** I’m coming for you, stupid bear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Feedback in any form, except bullying, is appreciated.


	3. A Ball Beginning to Roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Here's chapter three! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Btw attempted sexual assault trigger warning

“Well, look who finally showed up! Its Dr. Ugh!” The annoying voice of Dr. Watt mocked as he grinned cheekily, staring down at Flug from over a cubicle wall.

“I thought maybe you finally decided to wimp out and quit. It would have saved Midnight and I a whole bunch of annoyance”

Walking past him, Flug flipped his finger off in the fake doctor's face, moving it to be directly in the man’s sight as he walked by. 

“Aww, I hate you too, Ugh boy!” Watt said with a jeering smile. He blew a kiss and walked through the sliding open electronic door.

 _God, he's infuriating!_ Normally, Dr. Watt would ignore Flug's existence, but today, Flug guessed, he was in an antagonizing mood. Maybe he had succeeded in picking someone up at one of the many bars the man frequented after work. Hell, Flug wouldn't even put it past him to have managed to seduce a drunk person into his bed. Flug had heard and experienced enough about his night time escapades to know he would pull anything he could to manipulate someone into giving him something sexual. Well, maybe he wouldn't out right force someone… a sober someone, but it was close. Thinking back maybe that's why he hated Flug so much. Watt had never succeeded in coercing Flug to have sex with him. 

It had been their first day together as a team. They had just beaten a new villain and were celebrating their new teamwork and recent villain capture. Watt had recommended one of his favorite bars to go to. They were seated at a booth in the farthest corner. Back then, Flug had thought it was because they were still in their hero uniforms. Now though, it was most likely because Watt wanted privacy to flirt with either him or Midnight. Especially since they were new in the hero world. Midnight had ordered one drink and got wasted by the time she finished. She was a lightweight apparently, a nice little fact that Flug kept safely secured in his memories. Eventually, her friend, Nazia, came to pick her, leaving Watt and Flug alone. Both of them had gone through all the ice breaker topics and were regaling stories about their youth. Flug had gone through a few drinks at that point and was feeling very tipsy and giggly, while Watt was still working on his first beer due to him talking the most out of both of them. 

Flug didn't know how much time had passed when he felt something brush up against his knee. The sensation feeling like a zap of electricity running through his leg, whether it was from Watt unconsciously discharging or his new found hypersensitivity, Flug didn't know. Nevertheless, it caused him to giggle uncontrollably. 

He felt the brush on his leg again before a solid pressure replaced it. Flug once again giggled uncontrollably from the alcohol and his nervous energy. He could barely think through the haziness in his mind, but the feeling of discomfort and pure wrongness was able to radiate through it.

“uhhh...W-Watt… Whuh..whuh are yu doing?” Flug asked, not knowing if he truly wanted the answer. 

“What does it look like to you?” Watt whispered into his ear as he leaned over closing the gap between their bodies. Flug felt his body heat up despite the chill of discomfort traveling through his body.

“I..I..uh don't want….thish….please stop!” Flug whimpered as he pushed himself away only to fall off the seat, dazed and nauseous. 

“Oh shit, sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.” With an apologetic smile, he backed up, giving Flug his space. “If it's ok with you, I'd still like to continue our celebration.”

Relief flooded through Flug as he relaxed his tense body and slowly raised himself shakily into the seat opposite of Watt. Making sure to give as much distance between them as he could. He had felt truly as ease, thinking it was just a misplaced signal between him and Watt.

The moment that he lifted his drink to take another sip, though, something flashed in the other’s eyes. A dark shiftiness that froze Flug to his core. Unsure if it was a trick of the light or true compulsion of his companion, Flug excused himself to get another 'drink’, which was actually water. 

Flug wanted to believe in his teammates and to be able to trust them, but he was also the paranoid or, in his words, cautious type. Flug had never been the person to have any admirers or partners, so he thought that most likely that Watt was just looking for a bed partner and would go find someone else after their little party. Yes, he decided that he would continue the evening. The water would hopefully help get rid of some of the blurriness by the time the evening was done. If at the end of the night nothing happened, which was the outcome Flug was expecting, then it was truly a misunderstanding between them. If, however it went badly, Flug would be prepared.

….Honestly, Flug was surprised he was thinking this clearly at this point. Apparently, water worked fast. Well for his head anyway, his body was still acting like a wet noodle.

An hour passed of pleasant company and stories when Flug felt exhaustion creeping into his bones and weights dropping onto his eyes. Pulling out his phone, he opened his Uber app and hailed for a pickup. He paid his tab and said his goodbyes to Watt, expecting him to go find himself some 'company’ for the evening. When Watt paid his bill the same time Flug did, dread shot through Flug's heart.

 _Maybe he's just too tired to pick someone up or maybe he just doesn't feel like having a bed partner anymore,_ Flug tried to rationalize to himself, but none of it helped to stop the terror gnawing at him. _It's ridiculous! No one would assault or harass their co-worker, right?_ These thoughts assaulted him as he walked out to the sidewalk to wait for his ride, Watt remaining steadily at his side. 

One second, two, three passed before Watt’s hand shot out and yanked Flug onto him. Grinning widely, his hands crept to Flug's butt, giving them solid squeezes. Terror, pure terror was all Flug could feel. It filled his lungs, suffocating him, weighing his hands down, so he could not react at all. He was petrified. He felt himself being pulled insistently toward Watt's car and cursed to himself as he tried to push his feet into the cement to halt their hasty movements. He tried to force screams of “HELP” and “STOP”, but his mouth stayed traitorously shut. He could feel tears pouring down his face as he accepted his undeniable fate and tried to shut down his mind in order to prevent any long lasting trauma. He focused on the number of steps they had left to reach the car, hoping that maybe, just maybe, they would last forever and he would be stuck in a limbo of walking. Limbo was much better than his reality at the moment.

45 steps, 40 steps, 30 steps, 15 steps, 0 st-

**HONK HONK**

Watt spun them around to get a look at their interrupter and Flug recognized the car type from the Uber description.

“Hey, either of you Flug?” A head sticking out of the car questioned. 

Flug felt his body relinquishing it's control back to him and kneed Watt right in the crotch as he sprinted into the car.

A shout of “DRIVE, DAMMIT!” and they were speeding off, leaving behind a seriously pissed off Watt in their dust.

Their interactions afterwards were stiff and incredibly formal until the day Midnight began to hate him and ruined his reputation. Afterwards both Watt and Midnight teamed together to make his life hell as they worsened his already damaged reputation and treated him like a bug.

Flug was used to it now though, he knew that he would always be known and treated as the ‘fuck up hero.’ Nothing would change it and he loved being able to create his inventions too much to quit. Even if he did, Midnight and Watt could easily make his civilian life hell if they so wished. So while his life sucked at the moment, it was the best case scenario, he just had to stick in there.

He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his curly hair, untangling some knots that his unruly hair held. 

_What should I work on? The notes on the bear or testing yesterday's device?_ He desperately wanted to go over the effects of the seed, but that would take a lot of brain power. Brain power that he didn't think he could use after what happened this morning. On the other hand, testing the invention from yesterday would be mostly just taking observations, so pretty mindless, but it wasn't as exciting. Plus he had worked on it all yesterday. He sat at his desk for a while, massaging his temple as he tried to decide what to do. It was tough choice, but when Midnight walked through the door chatting and laughing amicably with Watt, he knew he didn't want to be in the room with them, so he left his work space to go to the testing chamber. If his invention worked well, maybe he could even blow some targets up, imagining them as his teammates’ faces.

_________________

Half the work day of stuff blowing up and Flug was frustrated. No, he wasn't frustrated because he blew up some targets, it was because the damn invention blew up, no matter how he tweaked it! There were no crossed wires or short circuits in the thing, no reason why it should have been blowing up. At this point, he was wondering if actually going over his notes would have been more mind numbing. This day would be a god damned miracle if he could figure out why it was fucking up! It had turned on perfectly the day before, but now it blew up the moment he touched the trigger. Every fix, every reconstruction ended up the same, his skin burning and his clothes smelling like smoke. He had built too many things to not know something was done to it during the time he was gone, but what he couldn't figure out. There was simply no feasible mechanical issue to have caused it!

He was just about to give up and go to lunch when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. A tiny tendril of inky black slithered into the barrel of the device and immediately the smoke and sparks stopped. 

Liquid anger filled his veins and pure fire seemed to seep from his breath. He was being played with! It was one thing to mess with his reputation and treat him as a subhuman, but it was another to sabotage his hard work! Everything else he could handle, but not this!

Maybe it was time to get some payback. He grabbed one of his blasters and burst through the door, his face bright red in fury. He stomped down the hallway ready to cause pain, throwing open every door he came across when they didn't open fast enough for his liking. His mind was screaming for pain and his body demanding blood. He threw the last door open and-

“Dad!?”

_______________

Flug was sitting down at a booth inside a small diner, across from him was a large built man with short brown hair in a purple super suit. Flug's hands were clenching and unclenching from his nervousness, his eyes downcast in a show of shame. 

Silence prevailed from both ends of the table, one from their embarrassment and another from their anger.

What seemed like an eternity for Flug passed and the large man finally spoke, a thick Russian accent encompassing his words.

".... I don't think I have to say this, but I still will. I'm disappointed in you, son. You're a hero! You should be acting like one." 

Shaking his head and sighing sadly, he continued on. 

"I know your reputation is bad, but stuff like what I saw will only make it worse."

"I know Dad, but they messe-"

"I don't care! No circumstances deserve what you were about to do! Ради бога, I thought we had gotten rid of this behavior!" His voice boomed through the small booth, causing the wooden seats to vibrate uncontrollably.

"Dad! It was just a lapse in judgement! It won't happen again! I swear!" Flug looked his dad straight in the eyes, strong and serious. A sort of plea to believe him burning in them.

Holding his son's gaze with scrutiny, he sighed again and replied,

"I hope you are. Flug, you are a brilliant inventor and I'd hate for you to not be able to use it to the fullest...."

He paused as a waitress came and placed their food in front of them, sending a flirty smile and wink towards him.

"Anyway, this is not why I came to visit you"

He reached into his pocket and pulled two pill bottles out.

"I have the refills for your medicine. How have you been feeling?"

Flug grabbed the two bottles quickly, shoving them into his lab coat pocket. Glancing around wildly, he reassured himself that no one had seen or heard what had just happened, then he replied with a strained smile.

"I've been fine. No bad feelings or pain at all."

"Good, good" His father said distantly as he read the screen of his beeping phone.

"Listen, I have to go. The mayor has been taken hostage and they need the Strong Man to take care of it. Eat your food. I'll go pay and then you should head home. Get some rest. I'll see ya later сын." 

Strong man stood up and walked away to the front, holding five hundred dollar bills, intending to tip a large amount.

"...Bye Dad."

A small sigh escaped the scientist as he finished his food and left.

________________

“Hey, bear! I'm home!” 

Flug yelled out as he shuffled tiredly into his apartment. His eyes closed shut as he shut the door slid down it, sitting on the ground with his head tucked in his arms. _God, I'm so tired._

He stayed seated for a minute or two waiting for any sort of sound, but none came. Curious, he opened his eyes and peered around the room, only to discover pitch blackness.

“Hey, buddy are you still here?” 

It would make sense that the bear wouldn't be there if the lights were off; it was a considerate creature from what he could infer. The apartment though, was never dark enough that he couldn't see even the faintest outline of the furniture. 

He skimmed his hands along the wall, searching for the light switches. Touching the one for the over head light, he grinned. He moved to flip it up and discovered that it was...already up? _That's weird._ It was possible that the fuse had blown out, but he had replaced it not long ago from when one of his invention fried it, so it was highly unlikely.

A thought occurred to him and he raced to where he thought the bear might be, slamming into several pieces of furniture _What if this js a side effect of the seed?! _Panic quickened his heart beat and he lamented over possibly causing more pain and strife to the kind bear. It was such a gentle creature and he wanted it to live a happy life, despite only knowing it for a day at most.__

__Ahead of him, he spotted faint light pouring from a door to the right. Sprinting through it, he heard a sharp cry of fear from the bear and was slammed into the wall. Rough tendrils wrapped firmly around him, obscuring his vision and tightening enough to begin strangling him._ _

__“Well well well, I almost can't believe you fell for that so easily.” A raspy and dark voice cooed. “Did you really think I would let you get away with stealing my subordinate?”_ _

__The voice stopped as if waiting for a reply, but the suffocation beginning to affect Flug, prevented him from even attempting to do so._ _

__“Nothing to say? Good. I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses anyway. This whole incident has been far too aggravating, so let's have some fun now, shall we?”_ _

__As Flug drifted off into unconsciousness for the third time that day, he couldn't help but think of the bear's fear and if it would be ok._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ради бога- For gods sake  
> сын- son
> 
> If you hate Dr. Watt and Midnight, (but mostly Dr. Watt) I'm doing my job right.
> 
> Alright! First off, here's a link to the picture of Flug I drew https://cutiefangsart.tumblr.com/post/171290252276/cutiefangs-hey-guys-heres-a-picture-i-drew-of 
> 
> Second off, thank you to those who have commented on this! Comments help me get motivated to work on the next chapter, so if you want a chapter to come out sooner, comment!
> 
> Lastly, I'm really happy with this chapter, there are some story stuff that I've been so excited to include and I was able to include some hints of them in this chapter. If you can pinpoint what they are, which you probably can, be looking forward to more in the future!


	4. A Thread Waiting to be Unraveled

_Blurred shapes and colors swam around in his vision. A sensation of moving back and forth on his body. Small bell like laughter pouring out from somewhere in an echo reaching his ears. He felt small and weak, cocooned in a soft fabric._

_The outline of a face looked down at his small form, a smile barely able to be made out on their face. The laughter died out, replaced with a gentle and soothing tone. A lovely Melody that caused his eyes to droop and his body to relax. Note after note rang out as he felt..heavy...sleepy....happy…..calm……safe._

_Thunderous noise screamed out, stopping the lovely music and terrifying him. Blood red lights assaulted his eyes simultaneously with the noise. Hard jerking replaced the gentle rocking and nausea threatened his stomach. Air lashed at his face from the sharp breaths of whoever was holding him and sprinting down the hall. Confusion and terror gripped him as wails erupted from his mouth and tears dripped down his face._

_A strong lurch pulled at his small body as the one holding him threw themselves into a turn. Hot puffs of air brushed his face from their exertion. Hot smoke and burning air filled his lungs as he took a breath, causing him to cough uncontrollably. More tears sprung to his eyes and he screamed for everything to stop, but nothing did, except for him and his holder._

_Large crashes and screams of metal rang out from far away and then, the world shifted._

_The walls and the ceiling switched places and he felt his body be released from his holder and float upwards. Strong hands, stronger than the previous one’s grabbed him, harshly. He peered upward at his new holder and saw a blurry face. One almost identical to the previous, except for splashes of color, like that of the blinding lights, on it. Unease filled his small body and he wriggled frantically to get out of it's hold. The hands in return, tightened it's hold. Garbled masculine sounds came from the holder’s mouth and another strong shift came as the world turned bright blue._

_Wind whipped at his face as he saw bright crimson and orange flickering lights covering a round grey shape that was hurtling downward away from him. He barely made out a human shape staring at him. Their mouth moving in a way that caused warmth in his chest before-_

**BOOM**

_The grey shape got engulfed in bigger and brighter reds and oranges. Smaller shapes were hurtling downward faster and he felt a greater sorrow than he's ever felt._

 

Flug's eyes flew open and he felt tears trailing down his face. _What was that?_ He's never had any dreams ever in his life before. He knew that most people experienced some kind of hallucinatory fictional story when they slept, he just never understood. The only thing he's ever seen in his sleep are memories, but can't remember any event like that. He had felt small and feeble, was it a dream from when he was a baby? What would have caused him to remember it?

Too many things were happening to him lately. First was the bear, then his dad, and then the damn tentacle creature… attacking...him…

_Oh shit, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Fear gripped his heart as he frantically scoured the room. Black walls accented with red met his gaze, a dark black door right in front of him. Red columns lined the corners and a bathroom and closet were to the right. The creature was nowhere in sight. 

_Good._ He sighed in relief. He was safe for the moment and let himself relax a little, but kept his guard up. There was no telling when it could pop up.

First things first, figure out where he was. A soft mattress and silk sheets were under him, so he knew he had to be in a bedroom of some kind, good. That was somewhat safe. The red and black room meant he was not home, bad. 

He was safe for now, but he was still in a dangerous and unknown location. Intuition told him, he was probably located at the creature's home base. Was it possible for him to sneak out unnoticed?

He trailed his hands down his body searching for his blaster, but silk was all he could find. Tch, the creature had took his weapons and apparently changed his clothes...how odd.

The situation was so unorthodox. Did the creature want to hurt him or not? Maybe it wanted to confuse him, so he would let his guard down?

Yeah, that sounded accurate. He needed to find the bear, if it was still alive, and get out of there as soon as possible!

He needed some kind of weapon though, so he tentatively slipped off the bed and crept to the closet. If it had metal coat hangers, he could send them into makeshift shivs.

He opened the door as quietly as possible and discovered nothing, absolutely nothing. The small room was bare, not even a bar to hang clothes on present. The urge to slam his head into the door and groan was very strong, but he restrained himself. He needed not to get himself killed, thank you very much!

Ok, so that route was out. If the creature had a bedroom, it probably had a kitchen, so he could possibly get a knife.

That was a good plan. Quietly creeping to the door opposite of the bed, he reached to grab the doorknob, but it was turning as he did. Predicting the creature coming for him, he sprinted into the open closet. He slammed the door shut as quietly as was possible, just as the other door opened, and something softly paddled into the room. 

It began shuffling around the room, searching before it stopped in front of the closet. The thing sniffed at the door and Flug went stiff as a board, paralyzed in fear. Holding his breath, he waited. _Sniff, sniff, sniff,_ the thing was right outside the door. His legs began to wobble and shake, threatening to collapse under him. Thoughts of his death overwhelmed his thoughts. That thing was going to open the door and eviscerate him, blood everywhere, unimaginable pain. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable end of his short story.

The door creaked slowly open and hot humid air puffed onto his face.

“Bwar?” 

A cold nose pressed against his cheek.

“Oh thank god!” Flug cried, his eyes flying open as he flung himself into the bear’s chest, rubbing his face into its fur. It gave a happy trill and wrapped its arms around him in a tight hug. Flug felt the small vibrations on his face from the bear purring and smiled.

“I'm so glad you're safe buddy! This is great, I don't need to search for you! We need to get out of here now, somehow. The monster doesn’t seem to around right now, so we could try to sneak out. Have you seen an exit anywhere?”

“Brawr!”

With a delighted smile and excited growl, the bear nodded and nuzzled Flug’s head with its own. Soft purring vibrated in the bear's throat as it led him back to the bed.

“No no! Not the bed. We need a door or window to the outside. Do you understand?”

The bear ignored him and turned around to push a small cart towards Flug. On top was a silver platter full of hot pancakes, silverware, and a variety of fruits and syrups. It gave an expectant smile and waited next to the cart, staring at Flug.

Flug felt touched that the bear would go through all the trouble for him, but he didn’t have time to eat. They needed to leave as soon as possible.

“Thank you, I appreciate it, but its not safe for us here. We need to leave. I don’t know why the monster left us alone, but we shouldn’t let this precious time slip away, ok?”

The bear looked as if it hadn’t understood or heard anything he had just said and kept staring at him, waiting for him to eat. He sighed and tried to stand up, but the bear rushed toward him and pushed him back down before he could get halfway up. 

“Baw!” It admonished with a frown as if commanding him to sit his butt down and eat.  
“Fine, fine! I’ll eat, but, afterward we are leaving, ok?”

He picked up a knife and fork and cut up the pancakes as fast as he could. The pieces ripped apart instead of slicing. He stabbed the biggest piece and shoved it in his mouth, trying to chew as fast as possible, but when it touched his taste buds, he couldn't help but savor it slowly.

The pancake was heavenly, he had never tasted anything like it before. It was super sweet and fluffy with a nice hint of honey and vanilla. Without realizing it, he had closed his eyes and moaned at how good it was. He opened them and looked at the bear to see it was practically beaming. Its mouth was curved into the biggest smile he had ever seen and its little blue tail was wagging rapidly. Flug smiled at it and shoved more pieces in his mouth, savoring every bite. If the monster came back right now, he would die happy.

“I hope you’re enjoying our hospitality, no one has ever been allowed to receive it and live.” a voice drawled.

...or maybe not.

At the doorway a grey skinned man demon was leaning against it, wearing a black and red suit with a grey vest. His eyes stared into Flug, malice and contempt barely veiled. Flug felt great fear, that was a given, but surprisingly he did not feel that he was in life threatening danger. Maybe it wasn’t fear, but a feeling of submission in face of an all powerful god. Just by looking at him, Flug knew he could kill him by merely thinking of it.

“I have some questions that you have no choice but to answer, however, due to the annoying badgering by 5.0.5. I will not harm you. You will simply not be able to leave until they are all answered.” He looked Flug up and down and continued, “When you are ready to answer, come to the parlour. 5.0.5 will lead you.”

With a swish of his tail coat, the grey skinned being left the room.

Flug sat there, processing everything before turning to the bear.

“Your name’s 5.0.5?”

_________________________

Black Hat’s past three days had been aggravating to say the least. First his employee was kidnapped right out from under his non-existent nose, then he had found said employee’s blood along with the unconscious bodies of the potential kidnappers (What point is there to killing them if they don’t scream and beg for mercy?). He thought things were becoming more pleasant when he had found the house of the current kidnapper and was right about to get to the fun part, but the man simply fell unconscious before the fun had even started. The insufferable bear then kept pawing at his limbs and crying pitifully. 505 had wanted him to let his kidnapper go! That bear was always a bleeding heart for EVERYTHING! 

Black Hat had been done. He had been done with the whole situation. If that man didn’t wake up and answer his questions, he would die slowly and painfully in a dimension of damned souls. 5.0.5 then refused to let him near the man and even dared to growl at him, so now Black Hat had promised not to hurt him and he is man of his words. If the man refuses to answer he won’t hurt him, but who's to say Demencia won’t have some fun.

Cackling wildly, Black Hat walked on to the parlour and waited for the pitiful man to condemn himself. Plus he had only promised not to hurt him to get answers. He could cause some harm after all the questioning was done. _Oh,_ he thought with an evil grin, _I can't wait!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hoped you all enjoyed this new chapter, especially Sigmatimelord! (did you like the pancake scene?)
> 
> I recently created a Tumblr blog specifically for this story. I will probably be posting some stuff asking for opinions, so if you want to have a voice in part of how the story goes check it out! I will also be answering any asks that do not spoiler the plot. 
> 
> https://cutiefangsask.tumblr.com
> 
> I also am working on a side story for Midnight, so if anyone is interested, be on the look out for it in the future.
> 
> As always, please leave a comment and thank you for reading!


	5. The Meeting that Began it All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I haven't abandoned this fic! I've just been awaiting inspiration. Enjoy!

Well, life sucked, actually it was worse than sucked. Life had been kicking at Flug while he was down and proceeded to humiliate him in the process.

He was just so fucking tired, but he supposed that being held captive by an inhuman being that could kill you in a second would do that to a person. 

Currently, he was standing in front of the parlor, trying to get himself to fucking move! But no! His body refused to. He was so frustrated at everything, himself, his teammates, the demon creature, the fucking door! Just everything! 

He sighed angrily and relaxed when 5.0.5 gently hugged him from behind. The gentle support was nice. It helped ebb away some of the anger, not much, but some. He patted at 5.0.5’s arms to get him to release and turned around. 

“Hey, bud. Do me a favor. Open the door and walk me in. I can't seem to do it by myself.”

5.0.5 gave a cheerful baw and did as asked. When they entered, Flug saw the demon talking to a….very eccentric woman. Huge green hair, ripped leggings that she wore on both her arm and leg, she seemed interesting. He wasn't intimidated by her though, she didn't hold the same presence as the demon did.

It seemed like the two of them were just finishing up their conversation, especially since the demon looked like he wanted to strangle her. He sighed, just great. He _definitely _needed the demon to be in a bad mood.__

__The demon heard his sigh and slid its eyes to gaze directly into Flug's own. It waved the girl off with a snarl and she crawled up the walls into a vent, giggling and blowing the demon a kiss….weird._ _

__A small shiver ran down Flug's spine now that the demon had its full attention on him. Despite the fact the demon promised not to harm him, his body screamed at him to run, hide, escape from this horrid creature, but he willed himself to stay put. No way in hell was he gonna risk setting it off._ _

__They stared at each other for a long time, neither making a single movement, before the demon snapped and growled at 5.0.5 to leave them. The bear whined pitifully, but left immediately, leaving him and the demon alone._ _

__Did he have health insurance? He might need therapy after this or a hospital, either one._ _

__Flug continued to stare at him until the demon broke the silence._ _

__“Are you gonna sit or are you just going to stand there like an imbecile all day?!”_ _

__He scrambled for the chair and sat down quickly. He averted his eyes finally and inspected the room, trying to keep himself from accidentally setting off the demon anymore than he had._ _

__It was a stylish set-up. The walls were a dark black accompanied nicely by a red carpet and an intricate rug covered in unrecognizable symbols. His curiosity took over and he stared at it in wonder trying to figure it out. The symbols would shift and glide over each other, forming new symbols, how amazing! They pulsed and grew, horrible sounds assaulted him from everywhere. He was falling, rapidly losing his focus. A black hole appeared from the middle, drifting toward him. Right as it was about devour him-_ _

__Slap_ _

__A force hit him on the cheek and his face stung. What the heck? He rubbed his cheek and looked at the hand that had hit him. Had..had he slapped himself? Apparently he had, some kind of protective instinct? He wasn't sure._ _

__He looked up at the demon to gauge its reaction only to find it leaning forward, staring at him with an interested smirk._ _

__“Well, I've never seen anyone break out of the trance on their own before.~ I was about to do it myself but you beat me to it. Tell me, what's your name?”_ _

__“I-it's F-Flug”_ _

__“Flug.”_ _

__The demon stated slowly, trying to sound it out. That single action caused goosebumps to break out over Flug's skin. His name felt wrong in the being’s mouth like it corrupted him simply by speaking his name. He instantly regretted sharing that small personal information._ _

__“Well Flug,” it said, grinning, “My name is Black Hat and it's time for you to answer my questions. First off, **Why did you kidnap my employee?** ”_ _

__Its voice turned dark and malicious when it asked the question. The hidden meaning was clear to Flug, give me the right reason or else._ _

__“I-i didn't kidnap h-him! H-he was b-being assaulted and I r-rescued him!”_ _

__Right at the start of the questioning, this was going badly. Maybe the demon was lying and did plan to kill him? It wouldn't surprise him, demons were known for lying...oh god, he was gonna die!_ _

__… Well, at least he did for something he was proud of, right?_ _

__“ **Oh really? Then why not simply let him go? He's not stupid, he would have came back to us on his own.** ”_ _

__“H-he was dying! I h-had to h-help him o-or he w-would have d-died!”_ _

__Black hat vanished in an instant and appeared directly in front of Flug. Its hand wrapped tightly around Flug, threatening to start choking him._ _

__“ **Ḋ̷̹o̶̹̖̓ ̵̧̯̿̋y̵̨̮͌̍o̸͓̤͗̈͝ů̵̦̰̥̑ ̴͔̽t̷̛͖̔̀å̶̧̼̯͂k̶͚͔͗͜e̴̯̗̻̕ ̵̠̈́͋ͅm̵̧̛̯̜ȩ̷̫̫̇ ̵̤̪f̸̜̀o̶̾͒̎ͅr̶̠̜̀ ̸̯̉a̸͍̎n̸̦͙̞̊̀ ̵̼͆͛͝ỉ̵̘͎̔͜d̸̛͔i̴̖̙͠ǭ̸̲̳t̵̝̹͑?̶̗̲̈́̈́̇ 505 almost died even though he is perfectly healthy? Really? I'm insulted you would think I would believe that.** ” ̺_ _

__Flug claws desperately at its hand in fear. He was gonna die, he was gonna die! He had to think quickly. His thoughts were becoming scrambled from the terror he was experiencing. He needed to think!_ _

__“I HEALED HIM!” He screamed desperately as tears prickled in his eyes._ _

__Sceptical, Black Hat released its hand and narrowed his eyes._ _

__“ **Explain.** ”_ _

__“I u-used one of m-my p-prototypes for a-accelerated h-healing on 505 a-and it h-healed him c-completely, w-while also g-giving him h-healing bodily f-fluids as well.”_ _

__Black Hat dropped its hand completely and stepped back. It rubbed his chin thoughtfully and hummed._ _

__“I assume the flower is from that as well?”_ _

__Black Hat seemed to have calmed down, luckily for Flug. Its view on Flug must have changed in that moment, because it now looked at him with intrigue and desire. He shivered under its intense gaze. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was thinking now._ _

__He gave a careful nod and carefully watched it's movements._ _

__“I see...apologies for the trouble i’ve caused you. There are many people who wish to harm my employees and I, so I do what I need to in order to prevent these kinds of events. You understand, right?”_ _

__Flug gave a tentative nod and then a firmer nod when he thought about it. It definitely made sense. He would do the same if he was in Black Hat’s position. Maybe he would terrify them first, make them think they had no chance of survival. Then he would dangle the small string of hope in front of their eyes before cutting it in front of them just to see the despa- no no!_ _

__Bad, that was bad. He shook his head harshly trying to dislodge those thoughts from his head. Why was he having such violent thoughts again? He thought he had solved this problem long ago._ _

__He needed to forget about this problem for now and focus on the literal demon in front of him._ _

__He brought his attention back to Black Hat only to notice a small black card right in front of his face._ _

__“Here is my business card, save the number. For now, 5.0.5 will stay with you until you find him to be completely healthy. I don't want any bad side effects to not be dealt with. I'll give you a call when I need 5.0.5 for a task.”_ _

__He stared confused at the card, but took it after a second._ _

__“But, h-how will you k-know my number?”_ _

__Black Hat only laughed menacingly and snapped his fingers. In an instant, Flug is back at his apartment with 5.0.5 right next to him._ _

__As 5.0.5 crushed him in a hug, he couldn't help but think._ _

__What have I gotten myself into?_ _

__________________ _

__

__Black Hat was impressed. A very big feat if he did say so himself. Most humans were boring and predictable creatures. When they became pressured, most, if not all, would fall into their emotions. The most logical and best actions were ignored to follow their basic emotions. Beg when cornered, run when chased, fight when threatened, they do all these actions even when they knew it would have no effect on a creature like Black Hat. They just were not very interesting or impressive at all, this man, however was._ _

__The moment before he would go insane and start to rip himself apart slowly and viscerally, he was able to snap himself out of it with a slap. While it wasn't the most graceful way to achieve it, the feat was still impressive. He had never seen anyone able to do what he had. Plus he had given 5.0.5 a healing ability similar to his own. The man was worth keeping alive and if Black Hat could bring him to their side? That was worth so much more. The limitations they could break together, the profit they could make, the torture they could bestow on others, the thought made him salivate wildly. That man would fall into his grasp sooner or later, he just had to be patient._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I know the slap is weird but A03 refused to work with me on italics for that the Flug's last thought, so said fuck it after spending 10-15 minutes on it.
> 
> Anyway you might have noticed that I changed the pronouns of Black Hat from it to him. That's because it's a view thing, Flug is not comfortable with Black Hat so, he's and it for now. Black Hat is comfortable with himself so, he's a he.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated and helps me write these chapters!


	6. Things Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter!

Flug stared at the card in his hand. Black Hat, who was he? Obviously Flug knew he couldn't be on the right side of the law. The demon threatened death and harm too much to even come close. Surprisingly, this fact didn't unnerve him. He felt oddly ok with it and he wasn't sure why. Maybe he was getting sick? It didn't happen often, only when he forgets to...take...his…... medicine.

Well that helped explain it, huh? He rummaged through his coat pocket, trying to find the small pill bottle. He blinked, confused when he found nothing in his pockets, but then he remembered. Black Hat had taken everything from him when he kidnapped him. Great, just great. He couldn't go to his dad to ask for more, since he was busy and Flug would be reprimanded. Yeah, he'd just deal with the sickness. It never got too bad, really. He only ever felt light-headed and nauseous. The... interesting thoughts that came with it were annoying, but he was able ignore them each time.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, the symptoms would be bothersome, but he'd just have to power through. The weekend would help. Since Black Hat had returned him back to his apartment after only a day of captivity, it was Saturday for Flug. Normally he'd chill at home working on his non-work related projects, but since he had 5.0.5 with him now, why not change it up a little? 

He needed to think of something the bear would enjoy though. He called out for 5.0.5 and grinned happily when the bear tackled him happily with a hug. They wobbled for a second, but Flug managed to keep them upright.

Flug laughed, amused at the bear’s excitement. “Pff, quite happy aren't you? Want to do something fun, bluebeary?” 

The bear wagged his tail excitedly at Flug's new nickname for him and nuzzled his nose under Flug's chin, bawing loudly. Flug chuckled at him and pushed him away lightly

“Haha, I'll take that as a yes!”

He scratched 5.0.5 under the chin and grinned as the bear's leg started to bounce uncontrollably. 

Flug walked into his room and grabbed his keys and a blaster ray. 

“I'm thinking the park, how does that sound?”

A happy squeal from 5.0.5 caused Flug to rub his head fondly.

“Alright! The park it is!”

 

For a Saturday evening, the park was relatively empty. No happily screaming kids or picnicking families around, not that it upset Flug. He didn't want people swarming 5.0.5 and overwhelming the poor bear. He led 5.0.5 to the empty swing sets and patted one of the swings. 5.0.5 looked at it and then at Flug. He had never gone on a playground ever before. When he escaped the manor, he only ran around the grass, chasing the fluffy animals. Flug lightly pushed 5.0.5 onto the seat and began to push him. 

5.0.5 yelped in fear and tried hard to wiggle off the seat, but with some gentle pushes and words, Flug was able to calm him down. Some hard pushes later, 5.0.5 soared up into the sky and bawed giddily. He figured out how to pump his legs to get higher and was able to swing all by himself. Flug smiled proudly at him, what a precious bud. He was gonna enjoy having the bear around. He was like a little son.

The thought of Flug having his own son made him bust out laughing. Ah, as if he'd ever date someone and have a child. He was too busy for that and too socially awkward.

He gave one last look over to 5.0.5 before heading over to a side bench and relaxing. The nice peaceful setting if the park is perfect for relieving the stress if the past week….There was a lot of stress. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the cool breeze and shade of the tree above him.

“Heya!~” A cheerful female voice yelled from in front of Flug.

His eyes flung opened and he screamed. The women from the mansion had her face upside inches away from his face. Was…was she hanging upside down from the tree?

“You're the nerd Black Hat was about to maim, aren'tcha? Ooo~ Bon-bon looked so handsome as he was ranting about dismembering. Too bad, you ruined the plan. I was so looking forward to seeing you die! I was even hiding in the vent to see it!”

She was…definitely something else. A little too much of what she was for Flug's taste.

“Uhhh... thanks, I guess? Is there something I can do for you? Black Hat hasn't called me yet or at least I don't think he has.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to check it. 0 calls and 0 messages. Yeah, so there wasn't any obvious reason for her to be here.

“Of course you can do something for me! Whether you want to do it or not is up to you. Personally I'd love to chase you around with a mace and terrorize ya a little, but Bon-bon said not to bother you too much...ok well he said not to bother you at all, but that's too much of a bore. Anyway, can I chase you around with a mace?” 

She looked positively delighted as she asked this. She dropped down from the tree and pulled the mentioned mace from behind her back. She leaned forward, inches away from his face, with an excited grin.

“Uh no. You can't”

Obviously, she was insane and Flug did not feel safe in her presence at all. He pushed her face away and stood up.

“If that's all you want, can you leave me alone? I'm trying to relax for as long as I can before I go to work on Monday.”

She stared blankly at Flug with no emotion whatsoever. Feeling anxious, he snuck his hand into his coat to wrap his fingers around the handle of his blaster. If she reacted badly, he didn't want to be defenseless. She was pretty badly of the rocker.

Her face lit up with a large smile. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close to her into a hug.

“Why didn't you say so?! I know a bunch of relaxing and fun stuff to do!” 

“Uh, no. Wai-”

She cut him off by smashing his cheek into hers.

“We're gonna have so much fun, Demencia style!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. This one wasn't agreeing well with me. I hope to have a longer one next chapter.  
>    
> Anyway thanks for reading and leave some feedback on what you think!


End file.
